


Crashing with Michael

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon didn't get the guy he wanted; he did the right thing. Least he thinks he did... he can forget in Michael forge forward with the angel.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Crashing with Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure i've played with this OC before but i haven't done much with him lol. I will soon just for angst

Walking away was many things but easy was not one of them. For Kon he felt as though he was being crushed trying to do the right thing. He felt greedy for even trying to want more. After the hellspace that had been his own previous relationships. He knew the right thing was to step back while he could.

A few laughs and hand holdings was nothing. A simple chaste kiss was nothing that they couldn’t erase. Tim had history. Kon couldn’t so simply come in and walk away from that. He knew how much Tim had been suffering so when the time came he shut up and pushed the best friend he loved towards the girl he still loved.

It hurt. It hurt worst than turning down Cassie had hurt. It felt as though with every breath he took shards of glass were shoved into his heart. Every step that Tim took away he felt crushed. Even though it was the right thing to do.

He never expected to feel Clark’s hand on his shoulder. Never expected that what he and Tim had would be so easily seen. Maybe he expected Lex to see it but that was Lex. Lex got it but he had not expected Clark to be the one to steady him as he watched the guy he loved walk away.

Even though it was the right thing. Even though he was the one that had pushed Tim into it. It was the right thing to do he knew it. The right thing always didn’t feel good. He knew that and he knew he would rather Tim happy and safe. He would rather Tim happy and away with him than with him with all that tension around them.

So Kon bottled it up and settled for what he had because that was the right thing to do right there. He smiled. He ignored Lex’s pointed stares. He fought and he worked even while he found himself gradually alone.

The tower wasn’t a haven for him. It had stopped being that for a while now. Metropolis was always home but beyond his parents who cared about him there? Even while he was sort of welcomed in Gotham. Some things he didn’t want to see.

He had saw it only once and since then he crossed Gotham off the visit list. So it was no wonder that during all of this he found himself face to face with the only other person alone.

Michael. He knew that Clark thought about him. Lex was wary about him too but Kon had been rather blank on him. He read the files and he saw the battles. They guy was another ally. A shady one yes but he was an ally.

Maybe the angel thing was a bit cool. The blonde hair and blue eyes were cute but it was the archangel voice that really made Kon pay attention. When in battle the guy was a beast. Maybe that was why when Michael approached him he was so tired and lonely that he let the guy in.

X

“They are training again?” Clark was making small talk as Lex worked. He didn’t have that much to do and since Lex was around and he couldn’t bother Kon he might as well do what he could. Like talk about what they had in common. Kon was their son and since the Tim thing… it wasn’t like Clark didn’t understand.

“It’s not as if we can stop them.” Lex bit out. “Teenagers are stubborn. Tell them to do something and you’re sure they will do the exact opposite. Tell them keep away and they end up in it. It doesn’t matter if they are a hero or not. I’m not exactly happy about that… angel.” Lex gritted. “But when you consider what he could be doing this is the best case scenario.”

“I’m not saying break them up but this is a rebound.” Clark lowered his tone. “I’m glad the girl is alive but no one made Kon happier than Tim did. He’s just pretending that everything is fine. Like he can’t see the truth in front of him and he’s wrapping himself up in… an older man who understands.”

“Michael isn’t that old.” Lex protested before he winced. “And we both know that we’re seeing you in him right now.” Clark frowned and Lex waved his hand. “Me too although I wouldn’t have cared. I would have taken Tim if it was me but because he has so much you in him. He won’t do what he wants to. He’s using him. Make no mistake and Michael knows he’s being used. He wants to be used.” Lex stressed. “Because he wants Kon to be with him. He wants Kon to come around and change.”

“Some of the training is a bit-“ Clark waved his hand. “I’m not a fan of changing his style but what can either of us really do?” He laughed. “Kon needs something to take his head off of all of this. Of all of everyone. He still didn’t recover from what-“ He felt the bubble of anger rise and he shoved it down. “What the girl did.”

“She’s lucky I only shot her once.” Lex said softly. “The next time she wants to try the crawler lifestyle on her own team members I swear to you Clark. You will not find a body.”

“I know.” Clark knew that. “We all know Lex.” And for himself. he had been so filled with rage if it hadn’t been for Diana holding him back he didn’t know what might have happened. Diana had wanted for Titans to deal with Titans but Clark’s head had went to a very dark moment in those moments.

He didn’t want to return to that place and he hoped that girl understood that. “He’s smart. He understand what it is like to be half. To be a metahuman that has to fit in.” Lex said softly. “He’s training Kon in ways that right now we can’t or that you’re scared to.”

This argument again. “He’s our son.” Clark hissed. “Still a child! He shouldn’t be out there fighting he should be in school not going to space risking his life and-“

“Yes we know.” Lex waved his hand. “I don’t disagree with some of that. My point is that as a kid himself… almost a man.” He corrected. “There is a beauty and fun to their powers that they want to explore. Let them explore it. There’s a romance to being a hero and only another meta could show Kon some of these things. Do I wish it was someone else?” Lex met his gaze. “Of course I do but we do what we can with who we have and right now we have the kid so we use the kid.”

X

“I can’t breathe in space.” Kon pointed out after Michael told him what he wanted to do. That got him a crooked smile that made him smile right back. “You’re crazy. We’re just going to go right up. to the moon.” He rolled his eyes. “You know how many league members are going to eyeball us?” He questioned and Michael laughed. “You’re so crazy.”

“This is going to be good.” Michael laughed. “And it’s the moon for now because I don’t think you can hold your breath for as long as it would take us to go to Mars.” At Kon’s widened eyes he laughed and the echo that came from his angel voice made him shiver. “Eventually we will go that far Kon.”

“Damn someone has plans.” Kon teased before he looked up. “Well hell. Let’s go then.”

X

He still had a long way to go before he needed air. Such a long time so it was fine that he was chilling like this with Michael on the moon’s surface. The back of the moon because the last thing he needed was someone with good technology eyeballing them from the earth’s surface.

Well. Anyone in the right spot of the watch tower might see them. But who else except Batman and maybe Lex if he was there would be looking? Kon watched Michael stoop down and scoop up some of the dirt and he rolled his eyes. Did they really come up here to just go about playing in dirt?

Michael’s blue eyes glowed as he used his gift. Kon frowned as he watched before he watched Michael squeeze tightly. There were sparks in his fingers that died out as soon as they ignited. In confusion Kon watched when Michael showed him the rock in his hand.

Michael made him kneel in the dirt with him and when he got Kon to scoop up dirt Kon got it. They had done this on the surface. Made diamonds, glass. All sorts of things. So Michael had really made him come down here to play in the dirt.

He rolled his eyes before he concentrated. The feeling was different. Everything was different. When he started to smooth his hands out to make a long smooth rock he felt Michael’s hands on his. Kon opened his eyes to meet Michael’s own. The sparks were there again. When he dipped his gaze he was startled to see metal forming under his fingers and not rock.

Maybe this was what Michael had been trying for. Kon held up what the hell they had made with a frown before Michael carefully took it down. Blue eyes stared at him darker than before. When Michael leaned closer and held their linked hands tighter… Kon didn’t expect the kiss but he liked it.

It stole his breath. Literally. He would have panicked but Michael grabbed his face with one hand tilted him up before he breathed and then Kon was able to breathe. Kon smiled into the kiss before he kissed him back.

X

“Oh.” Stephanie gasped and Tim paused from writing the report. He glanced at where she had been using the observer to glance around as she waited on him. “Conner’s out there!” She hissed before she nudged him aside. Tim frowned before he saw her save his progress. He blinked when the screen showed the moon instead of his documents.

“Spoiler.” He warned before he caught sight of what he knew he shouldn’t be seeing. He wasn’t exactly close with the new guy. His powers were a good addition but Michael screamed of lone wolf. He was a heavy hitter but he was a loner. He winced when he saw Kon kissing Mich- “That’s space.” He hissed. “Conner can’t breathe in space!” What the hell was he thinking?

“I think it’s kind of romantic.” She said softly as she watched them. “I’ve heard some things about him. He’s like Cassie right? Well his parent’s a legend but you get where I’m coming from. I don’t see him since I stick to Gotham but I think it’s cute.” She nudged him with an elbow. “You should be supportive.”

“I am supportive.” Tim hissed. “But this-“ It felt strange and he had seen Kon and Cassie after he and Cassie had broken up. To see Kon with a man- maybe that was it. There were girls before but the only guy Kon had ever seemed to want was himself. That kiss. Those moments but they had agreed. Kon was the one that had told him to follow his heart.

This guy Michael. Maybe he would be good for Kon. He certainly followed him around persistently. Tim sort of wanted Lex to get him. He doubted Luthor was a big supporter of this.

“This is so flashy.” He joked even as he tapped to save the footage. “He’s making it harder for the rest of us to look cool.” He wasn’t going to say anything about seeing them. It was bad enough that he had seen this much. What he needed to do was pretend that he had never seen anything and that was honestly going to be way too easy.

X

“I didn’t spend three days with you crafting them for decorations Kon-El.” Michael only used his full name when he wanted to get on his nerves. Kon tossed him the look the jab deserved before he circled Michael. The wrist braces were made of what they had done on the moon.

They were pretty good. He had tested them in Lex’s lab. Gone hard on them before he tried putting them on. Now Michael wanted them to spar in them. “I think they are cute.” He rolled his eyes before he went into the stance he found himself using more often.

“Just come hard.” Michael instructed. “The bots will be tossing everything at you. You need to get to me. No flying. Nothing but your fists. Deflect and use what you have. No powers, no zapping. Just your body and your eyes. Don’t take the strikes, deflect and work with what you have. Get creative.”

“Right.” Kon glared as he watched Michael stride to the end of the room. The sword that was on his back. He rarely used it and so far never in spars or training. He would fight like how Tim fought mostly. “Let’s go.”

He had seen some training simulations but this was crazy as hell. It started and everything was thrown at him. He flinched but refused to step back. He used his wrists to deflect. He felt like Wonder woman doing this. He fought forward towards where Michael was.

He had to strain and he had to watch the trajectory of everything coming towards him. He had to duck too. not using his powers to zap anything or even fry anything was so hard but the more distance he covered the faster he was able to cover more ground.

Until he was a few feet away from Michael. Michael stretched before he began to run forward. When they clashed they gripped each other by the hands. “Take me down.” Michael growled and Kon hissed as he pitted his strength against Michael’s. “Do it!” The strain made him slip back but Kon pushed harder. He gripped and strained until he broke an arm free and swiped for Michael’s throat.

The sword being unsheathed was his only warning. He watched Michael hold the sword by the hilt and the blade. The look in his eyes said everything. Kon grinned before he took a step back. His kick was stopped by the sword but he used that stop to swing and Michael’s head. That brought a laugh from the other man.

They slipped around each other until they were once again face to face. Kon tried to trip Michael and used the change in footing to grab at Michael until he could back him up. When Michael swung the sword he used the wrist braces to stop them before he used force to send the sword flying.

“You’re amazing.” Michael breathed as he settled into a fighting stance. “Use what you have. Pick yourself up and when you’re cornered. Go harder than before.” Kon snorted in amusement before he charged forward.

X

Clark’s wince and squeak before he shut the door again told Lex exactly what he would see if he went in. he pinched his nose and took a long slow breath to calm himself. “Do they have on clothes?” He asked tightly.

“Y-yes?” Clark looked at the ceiling. “For now?” He offered. “But they are in the training room and Kon’s on top of him.”

“Training?” Lex was inwardly pleading for that. “Sparring? Wrestling? You would be surprised how erotic some of these fights can come across.”

“They are kissing.” Clark hissed. He sounded mortified. Lex gave him a slow glance. He hadn’t seen a blush like that on Clark in years. “I know what fighting looks like and unless he’s training for- for honeypot adventures.” Clark hissed. “That’s exactly what it looks like!”

“You act like you’ve never seen him kissing someone before.” Lex pointed out before he tapped a code on the keypad. Nothing too serious but it would give the lovebirds inside at least two minutes to pull their clothes on if someone else tried to come in. “This isn’t his first relationship.”

“I don’t walk in on my son!” Clark hissed. “And I don’t want to walk in on him either.” He hissed. “With Cassie it was just kissing and stuff I could tease him for either. Nothing too… it was never any serious PDA. That.” He stressed. “Is not PDA. That’s more like-“ Clark looked pained. “More like…”

Lex was getting a headache. “What leads to foreplay.” He shook his head and winced. “I don’t want to think about this beyond wondering if he’s using protection.” Clark’s pained moan made Lex glare at him. “That’s our responsibility as his parent’s Clark.”

“He’s so young.” Clark muttered. “And I don’t- I still think it’s too soon. He’s still… he still likes Robin.”

“I know that. You know that and the person being used knows that. Kon knows that.” Lex pointed out. “They don’t care and once he doesn’t hurt Kon I can’t do anything. I don’t approve because he’s too much of an unknown. What if that grace hits him and hurts Kon? It will be too late to do anything then.”

“That’s what I told Batman.” Clark murmured. “He didn’t say anything. But what if that Grace really hits Kon? When Michael gets hit by Grace… that’s a lot of power.”

“Yes it is.” And it kept Lex up some nights because he worried over it. “I’m glad he can’t use it too often but that he can use it at all disturbs me. I don’t particularly like it but he’s teaching Kon a lot. Our son is training and he’s being creative on his own end. He’s making his own way as an El.”

“He’s going to be a great Superman one day. Better than me.” Clark’s smile made Lex nostalgic for a moment before he glanced at the door they had just locked. He made a face as he thought about what his son was most likely doing behind that same door.

“He has to make his own decisions. We can’t coddle him. We can only pick him up when he falls and make sure he doesn’t get killed. That’s all we can do.” Lex’s words were for Clark and himself. “All we can do.”

X

“I think this is a misuse of power.” Kon whispered as he felt the tingles spread through his body. He was straddling Michael and as the power hummed through him he couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be.

“If we don’t have some fun what’s the point?” Michael grinned as he slid his hands up Kon’s back. He shivered at the feelings that spread right through him. In his stomach he felt pleasure rolling slowly through his body. “You’ve done so well lately.”

“Yeah.” Kon breathed before he ducked his head to kiss Michael. He knew what the others said. They were worried about him. They didn’t get that Michael did what he wanted. Michael might kiss him first but Kon always kissed him back.

Being with Michael wasn’t just fun. There was strength in it too. there was love in this. For the two of them. Was he still in love with Tim? But Lex was right. You can love more than one person at the same time.

He slipped his fingers to the hem of his shirt before he pulled it up and off. The blaze in Michael’s eyes. He only saw Kon. He didn’t look away from him. That was something to savour. Hell… he might be seriously falling for him.

“There’s something about this.” Kon admitted as he leaned down. Their kiss was slow and when Michael rolled them over he slung his arms around the man’s neck. “It’s good.”

X

“Been a while.” Bart snorted as he zipped behind them. “Since all of us fought together.” Kon laughed and Bart bristled. “It’s true!”

“Robin’s been in Gotham.” Kon grinned. “And only emergencies bring us-“ He grunted as he deflected with his braces. The debris made him sigh. “We only get together when the stuff hits the fan these days.”

“And when you aren’t glued to your boyfriend.” Tim said. Kon looked over his shoulder. He watched the staff spin as Tim deflected debris and took out people by the ankles. “You guys are cute.”

“Kal isn’t fond of him.” Kon admitted. “I don’t think Lex is fully in board either but I’m happy so they aren’t going to get in the way. In Lex’s own words… it could be worse.”

“Wow.” Bart hissed. “Damn Luthor!”

“Well…” Kon pointed out. “He did shoot her… allegedly.”

“We know he shot her.” Tim laughed. “Proving it will always be the problem. And he didn’t get Mercy to do it. He did that himself and no telepath will be able to prove it. That’s how hard he worked to bury that. He shot her.”

“She deserved it.” Bart mumbled. Kon waited a heartbeat before he high fived Bart. “She’s lucky Wonder Woman was holding back Superman. She’s lucky Cassie didn’t get to her.”

“Couldn’t they have just let them go.” Kon tsked before he deflected more debris. “Man things are getting a little-“

“Risky.” Michael spoke up as he landed. “Kon. We should go further up and take care of the rest of the facility.” He drew his sword before he looked around. “Unless you think the situation-“

“I got your back.” Kon straightened up before he shattered a falling boulder. “Let’s go.”

“Hm.” Tim snickered. “Yeah it’s cute.” Kon’s heart still throbbed when he looked at Tim but he grinned at his best friend like he should. He high fived him as was expected before he held his hand out for Michael’s hand.

“Let’s go.”

X

“Birdie’s jealous.” Jason’s voice startled him more than it should. Tim yanked his feet from the desk and glared at the man that hung onto the back of his chair. Jason ignored him and reached over him. He whistled low as he tapped and brought up all the surveillance scenes Tim had been observing. “Obsessed much?”

“Shut up.” He already got that from Dick and Stephanie. He was worried and why shouldn’t he be? He was happy for his best friend but when Kon fell he tended to fall… hard. “I’m just keeping an eye on it. If it gets messy I want to be prepared.”

“Prepared to ask for tips?” Jason enlarged the shot the daily planet had gotten of Kon being kissed after he stopped a bridge from collapsing. Tim had winced when he saw the kiss they decided to publish. Of all the photos. It had to be the one that looked like Kon was being consumed. “Tim… this is a lot.”

“I’m-“ Tim rubbed his hands over his face. “If this is what he wants I won’t say anything. I didn’t say anything back then. You know that-“

“And you’ve been regretting not saying everything since then. I know you little bird. You forgot who took you out to get drunk?”

“I didn’t know it was that bad.” He had known it was bad but Kon had seemed so happy and in love so he hadn’t said anything. Just kept being by his side. Kept talking to him. He supported him and he regretted that he had ignored what was in front of his face. “Michael isn’t him.”

“Nope.” Jason agreed. “Which means they might actually make it work… and while you’re uncertain about what you should do. Thanks to Bruce.”

Damn it to hell. Tim craned his neck back and glared at Jason. “How much do you know.”

“I know enough that I brought a special guest with me.” Jason grinned. “Dick’s raising Bruce’s blood pressure upstairs. Alfred went to do something. I came down here because Bruce being torn a new one gets so old. You know he’ll be trying to sweeten Dick up in the next few days.”

“And Dick’ll freeze him out.” Tim grinned before his smile faded. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Then don’t.” Jason said softly. “But… you still like him?”

“Always did always will. He’s my best friend that’s never going to change. We never had the chance to be something else. It doesn’t eat me up like that. It isn’t the what if. It’s the… maybe I shouldn’t have rushed this and I hate myself for thinking that. We agreed but maybe… it was too soon.”

“I won’t tell you what to do but.” Jason placed his boot on the desk as he leaned on the chair. “The last time you were in this situation what did you do?”

“We don’t talk about that.” Tim reminded Jason. Jason scoffed before he rolled his eyes. “I just got her back.”

“Isn’t that how you broke up with Cassie too?” Jason laughed. “I thought Dick made mistakes but you… what the hell are you doing?”

“Hell if I know.” Tim paused. “Leave this Jay.”

“I can’t do that.” Jason tsked. “Because I can read you and I can sort of read him-“

“Leave it.” Tim had made a choice and right now he knew it was the right one. No matter what troubles were brewing. “He’s my best friend and I’ll always care for him. As long as he’s happy it doesn’t matter but if he messes up?” He pointed to Michael. “Luthor or Superman won’t get there first. I will and I’m taking out his damn kneecaps if he hurts Kon.”

X

“Cool. So cool!” A date on an asteroid belt. Kon breathed in the mask before he pulled it off so he could stare at the rocks and ice around them. “This is amazing Michael.”

“Brought you here for a reason you know.” Michael laughed into the communicator. “New hear yes but…” The necklace was a surprise. “Fight with me? I want to make you a sword.”

Hell Lex was going freak. Clark was going to freak. Everyone was going to but- This was crazy and fun. Kon laughed before he pulled Michael close before he took a deep breath with the mask. Then he kissed his boyfriend. He kissed his boyfriend and thought about all the things Michael told him about his past. He poured everything into it so Michael would for a moment forget his past and so he could forget Tim. Just for a moment.


End file.
